Waltz In Your Sword
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Mereka bertarung. Mereka beradu pedang, tapi mereka terlihat seperti sedang berdansa. Gerakannya begitu lembut. Mereka bercinta di bawah sinar rembulan. RnR/S.N


**WALTZ IN YOUR SWORD**

Canon

Dis: masashi kishimoto

Pagi itu, musim gugur dimulai.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum ketika daun pertama jatuh di puncak kepalanya. Matanya memandang luar kamar yang berbatasan langsung dengan rangkaian pepohonan besar mengapit jalan setapak kecil. Banyak daun kecoklatan berserakan tertiup angin yang dingin. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan terpejam.

"Selamat datang musim gugur." Bisiknya.

Ia menunduk, mengambil sehelai daun yang terjatuh di penggung kakinya yang tak tertutup kaus kaki. Ia mengamati daun itu sejenak kemudian mengantonginya. Pintu itu kembali ia tutup.

"Apa pedangku sudah diperbaiki?" Naruto menatap lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"Ucapkan selamat pagi dulu, Naruto." jawab lelaki itu sembari meletakkan mantel di atas meja.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan mengambil mantel itu kemudian mengenakannya. "Selamat pagi, apa pedangku sudah diperbaiki?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas kecil. "Pagaimana bisa pedangmu itu rusak, sedangkan kau sudah jarang berduel akhir-akhir ini, Naruto."

"Aku menggunakannya sebagai penyangga, dan saat aku mencabutnya, aku melihat retakan."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya dan menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka. Menatap dedaunan yang berguguran. Jemari tangannya berketuk di atas meja kayu tebal. Sedangkan Naruto terdiam menghirup tehnya.

"Kau tentu sudah tahu keadaan pemerintahan saat ini, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Ya, lalu?"

"Kita adalah polisi di pemerintahan dinasti yang sekarang, bersiaplah untuk segala hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Pakta pertahanan telah dicuri dan pemerintah terpecah menjadi dua kubu yang berlawanan."

"Itulah gunanya kita sebagai polisi, ayah. Untuk mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi."

Lelaki paruh baya yang dipanggil Naruto dengan sebutan ayah itu tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut anaknya pelan.

"Ayah bangga padamu."

:Tapi aku harus terus dan tetap menyamar dan tidak menunjukkan identitasku sebagai polisi, 'kan?" gumam Naruto.

"Tentu." Ucap lelaki bernama Minato itu sembari tersenyum.

"Aku harus mengambil pedangku."

Minato tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih membereskan meja dan menatap punggung Naruto. hingga beberapa kata terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Oh, ya. Pedangmu memiliki pasangan."

**wwwwwww**

Naruto berjalan santai sembari mengamati pedangnya yang baru saja diperbaiki. Tak menghiraukan beberap penjaja dagangan menawari barang-barang aneh. Di laki-laki, ditawari kimono wanita? Apa-apaan itu?

Dan apa lagi ini? Hiasan rambut?!

Ia terus mengamati pedangnya hingga tak sengaja tubuhnya membentur seseorang. Dan pedangnya jatuh berdenting bersama pedang lain.

Naruto segera mengambil pedangnya dan bangkit.

"Pedangku! Hei! Kau menabrakku!"

Naruto terdiam. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Wajah pemuda itu tak begitu terlihat karena tertutup helaian rambut hitam kebiruan yang memanjang. Pemuda itu tampak menunduk mengambil pedang di bawahnya dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Meninggalkan Naruto yang membeku di tempatnya.

"Hei, bodoh! Harusnya kau minta maaf karena menabrakku!"

Dan pemuda itu tak sedikitpun membalik badannya.

"Dasar orang aneh." Gumamnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aneh, pedang ini terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya."

Angin bertiup kencang, semakin dingin hingga Naruto harus merapatkan mantel tebal yang sejak tadi pagi masih saja menempel di tubuhnya. merenggangkan ototnya sejenak, Naruto menghela napas panjang. Lama ia tak melakukan duel pedang. Terakhir kali ia ingat ia melakukan duel dengan ayahnya akibat berebut siapa yang harus menemui pimpinan lebih dulu untuk mendapat omelan karena menghajar seorang tahanan yang jelas-jelas Naruto-lah pelakunya.

Ia tersenyum. Hubungan dengan ayahnya tak ubahnya seperti sahabat. Ia tak perlu memanggil ayah, karena Minato lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama. Walaupun terkadang lelaki itu akan mengumpat menyuruhnya memanggil nama jika sedang mabuk. Dan Minato membutuhkan satu gentong sake untuk membuatnya 'sedikit' mabuk.

Kemudian lamunannya terbang ke pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan mata tajam. Ada kesedihan, ada kebencian. Ah, terlalu sulit untuk dapat ia sebutkan. Banyak ekspresi tak terduga dari mata itu. Tapi perasaan Naruto selalu menghangat, sekalipun pemuda yang bertemu dengannya dalam interval beberapa detik itu hanya meliriknya sekilas. Rasanya begitu hangat.

Ia meraih pedangnya. Pedang yang hampir saja ia patahkan karena kecerobohannya. Pedang yang—menurut Minato—memiliki pasangan itu terasa lebih berat saat Naruto memangkunya. Ia memang terbiasa dengan pedang berat, tapi yang ini lebih berat dari biasanya. Apa yang memperbaikinya menambahkan sesuatu pada pedang ini? Emas mungkin? Jika ia, sudah dipastikan Naruto akan menebas kepalanya.

Hingga Naruto membuka perlahan pedang itu, dan sebuah ukiran asing terpampang tepat di hadapan matanya, ia terbelalak.

"Hah?! Ini bukan pedangku! Ukirannya berbeda!" pekiknya sembari meneliti ukiran kanji di pedang itu.

Ia memelototkan matanya, mencoba meneliti apakah matanya melakukan kesalahan atau orang yeng memperbaiki pedang itu perlu ia hajar, atau...

Tertukar?

"A-apa mungkin? Apa aku menemukan pasangan pedang ini?! Laki-laki itu."

Sementara Naruto masih menghunus pedngnya, memasukkannya lagi, menghunusnya lagi, terus begitu dan berulang-ulang, pemuda yang bertabrakan itu tengah tersenyum memandang pedang yang sedikit lebih kecil di genggaman tangannya.

Ia tersenyum lagi, kemudian memasukkan pedang itu ke dalam sarungnya.

"Hn. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

**wwwwww**

"Seorang tahanan telah dibebaskan oleh pejabat tinggi anti pemerintah, Ororchimaru, Naruto." gumam Minato ketika melihat Naruto mengamati pedangnya.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Pedangmu sudah kau ambil? Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto meletakkan pedang itu di samping tubuhnya. "Coba pegang pedang ini." Naruto menunjuk pedang itu dengan dagunya.

Minato langsung mengambil pedang itu dan mengamatinya. "Sedikit lebih berat dari yang dulu." Kemudian ia menghunus pedang kesayangan anaknya itu. "Kanjinya berbeda!"

"Pedang itu tertukar, Minato." Gumam Naruto tak bersemangat.

Minato memasukkan pedang itu dan menatap Naruto. "Maksudmu, dengan pasangannya? Kau menemukan pasangan pedang ini?!"

Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi aku menabrak seseorang. Pedang yang kami bawa sama-sama terjatuh dan sepertinya kami salah mengambil sehingga tertukar. Masalahnya, pedang ini sangat mirip dengan milikku dan aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya."

"Tenang saja, kau akan menemukan pemiliknya. Kita harus ke kantor, ada hal penting yang harus kita ketahui."

"Apa tadi?"

"Ada tahanan yang dibebaskan oleh seorang pejabat tinggi yang memihak anti pemerintah. Ku dengar tahanan itu sangat mahir dalam seni pedang." Jelas Minato, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ayo ke sana!"

Minato tampak tersenyum kecil kemudian mengikuti langkah cepat putranya.

"Tugasmu hanya mengawasi gerak-geriknya saja. Tidak lebih."

Naruto memicingkan matanya ketika mendengar kata 'mengawasinya saja' terlontar dari seorang laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia belum berencana menjadi detektif dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Bagaimana wajahnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu sekarang, Naruto." ucap lelaki paruh baya itu lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengawasinya jika aku tak tahu wajahnya, hah?! Apa-apaan itu?!"

"aku akan membayarmu asal kau mau melukiskan wajah orang itu untuk kami. Kami hanya akan jadi kambing jika kau tak memberi tahu wajah orang itu sedangkan kau menyuruh kami mengawasinya." Ucap Minato sembari menyodorkan sekantung uang pada pejabat di hadapannya.

'dasar mata duitan!' batin Naruto saat melihat pejabat itu mengambil kantong yang disodorkan Minato dengan malu-malu dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam kantung bajunya.

Pria paruh baya itu segera membalik badan dan mengambil beberapa alat lukis. Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu berbalik dan menyodorkan sebuah sketsa wajah pada Naruto dan Minato.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam. Sepertinya familiar. Saat ia meletakkan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi sebagian wajah di sketsa itu, matanya membelalak.

"I-Ini..."

"Namanya uchiha Sasuke, ahli pedang dari keluarga uchiha. Ia dipenjara karena melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap pejabat pendukung pemerintah. Ia dibebaskan oleh pejabat anti pemerintah, dan dicurigai akan ditugaskan melakukan kudeta pada pangeran yang berkuasa saat ini. Jadi, awasi dia."

Naruto masih mengamati lukisan itu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan entah mengapa matanya tak mau berkedip. "Di-dia.."

"Ada apa, Naruto."

Naruto segera menarik lengan Minato dan menyeretnya pergi. "Kami akan laksanakan tugasnya, sampai jumpa." Ucapnya tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa, bocah?!"

"Di-dia, dia yang memiliki pedang ini, ayah. Uchiha Sasuke yang membawa pedang milikku."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mendapatkan pedangmu kembali dan dapatkan banyak informasi tentangnya."

Naruto mengendap-endap menyembunyikan dirinya di antara penjual kain di tengah pasar. Ketika beberapa saat yang lalu matanya menangkap pemuda tempo hari berjalan tenang melewati penjual-penjual yang sibuk. Ia terpana, ketika pemuda itu berhenti untuk menghirup aroma bunga yang dijual. Ia tersenyum geli ketika pemuda itu bersin saat melewati penjual kapas. Pemandangan yang unik.

Ia harus mendapatkan kembali pedangnya dan mengembalikan pedang itu pada pemiliknya sekalian mencari informasi tentang pemuda itu.

Namun saat sebuah kerumunan menghalanginya, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu telah lenyap. Dan Naruto mendesah kecewa.

Malam semakin larut saat Naruto memutuskan menyudahi pengintaiannya. Mengingat target yang ia intai pun tak ada. Terkadang ia mengamati pedang itu. Mirip sekali. membuatnya mendesah kecewa karena tak menemukan pemiliknya.

"Apa kau mengikutiku, nona?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. 'apa itu tadi? Nona?'

Suara berat itu kembali menggaung di telinganya. Sial, malam ini terlalu gelap. "Apa kau membuntutiku?"

Toh akhirnya pun Naruto membuka suaranya. "A-aku tak mengikutimu."

Dan ia merasa napas hangat menyapu lehernya. Sial!

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan pedang. Orang ini, apa maksudnya?

TRANG...!

"Hyaaaa...!"

Naruto melompat tinggi menghindari sabetan pedang Sasuke yang mengarah tepat ke arahnya. Keduanya melompat dan berputar di udara. Suara-suara dentingan dan benturan pedang memecah keheningan jalan yang dibatasi dua tembok besar dan tebal. Seolah menjadi arena pertarungan tersendiri.

Naruto memperlambat gerakannya. Ia mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke di hadapannya dan sekali merubah posisi. Gerakannya mengayun lembut seperti rangkaian gerakan tarian unik bersama kilau-kilau pedang yang menghambur di antara mereka.

Sesekali Sasuke menyeringai, mengamati gerakan Naruto di hadapannya. Ia semakin mendekati pemuda yang dipanggilnya nona itu hingga mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

Pedang mereka kembali berbenturan.

Keduanya kembali melompat ke udara. Suara dentingan yang cepat mengiringi gerakan tangkas mereka. Saling menangkis ayunan pedang masing-masing dan mencari celah untuk dapat menyerang.

Malam itu menghangat saat telapak tangan Sasuke tak sengaja menyentuh wajah Naruto.

Pertarungan itu bisu. Hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling berdialog melalui sorot mata masing-masing.

Mereka seperti tengah berdansa.

Satu ayunan membuat jubah Naruto terlepas. Ia menghentikan gerakannya dan menarik napas berjatuhan.

"Pedang kita tertukar!" akhirnya pun Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu. Membuat Sasuke menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum tipis.

Naruto terpana sejenak.

"Ku kira kau tak menyadari jika memang benar pedang kita tertukar." Gumam Sasuke.

Seolah ada aba-aba yang mengkomando mereka, keduanya serempak melemparkan pedangnya ke udara. Melemparnya ke arah lawan kemudian melompat untuk menangkap pedang masing-masing. Naruto dan Sasuke menangkap pedangnya dan kembali berdenting saat mereka jatuh ke tanah.

Mereka bertarung jarak dekat. Dan Naruto dapat merasakan napas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Begitu dekat. Hingga ia mampu merasakan detak jantung keduanya beradu. Sasuke menangkap pinggang Naruto dan menariknya. Menempelkan badan mereka.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang tak lagi tertutup sebagian rambut karena terpaan angin. Menatap bola mata bermanik hitam itu. Hingga hatinya kembali menghangat. Wajahnya begitu tampan.

SRET...!

Naruto terjatuh setelah Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto. ia tersenyum kemudian membalik badannya.

"Ternyata kau laki-laki." Gumam Sasuke sembari menyeringai tipis.

Tampak baju yang dikenakan Naruto sobek menjadi dua. Menampakkan dada Naruto yang polos tak tertutup apa-apa.

"Hyaaa...! Me-mesum! Ba-bagaimana jika aku perempuan?! Kau mau menelanjangiku, hah?!" pekik Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemu.

Hingga Naruto selesai menutup tubuhnya, Sasuke telah menghilang dibalik malam.

**wwwwww**

"Datanglah ke istana. Pangeran mengundang kita untuk jamuan istana." Ucap Minato yang tampak malas.

Orang tua itu. Dia akan bersemangat jika diajak berduel atau mengerjai orang-orang di kedai.

"Malas."

"Wakili aku, Naruto."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Kepala kepolisian suna menantangku untuk berduel. Dan aku tidak bisa menolak."

"Ti-tidak bisa! Aku ikut ke suna!"

"Kau harus datang ke jamuan itu. Sekalian melakukan pengintaian, ku dengar anti pemerintah juga diundang."

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika sudah menyangkut urusan tugas ia tak bisa menolak.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan pednagmu kembali, ya?" Tanya Minato seraya menunjuk pedang yang dibawa Naruto dengan dagunya.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku sempat beradu pedang dengannya. Uchiha Sasuke, ku akui dia hebat."

Minato menghela napas panjang dan menatap putranya. "Terkadang aku menyesal telah mengajarimu bertarung dan seni pedang jika akhirnya kau suka membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

"Kau juga sering membahayakan dirimu sendiri dengan menerima tantangan dari setiap orang yang kau temui."

"Aku lebih senang melihatmu tumbuh di rumah dan bekerja di ladang jika aku tua nanti, Naruto." gumam Naruto.

"Di ladang? Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" Naruto melempar segenggam jerami ke arah Minato.

Keduanya tertawa menikmati kebersamaan yang lebih mirip persahabatan itu.

Sekali lagi Naruto menenggak sakenya. Entah sudah gelas ke berapa sejak ia memasuki ruang perjamuan istana ini. Terlalu membosankan. Ia harus menatap orang-orang tua bercengkrama sana sini. Saling melempar kebohongan.

"Tuan-tuan, kami akan menunjukkan seni permainan pedang terbaik kami." Ucap seorang pelayan.

Naruto tak mengindahkan. Lebih memilih menatap luar ruangan dan terkadang menenggak sakenya. Hingga matanya menangkap siluet seorang pria tengah memainkan pedang dengan indahnya.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya. Sasuke. Sasuke tampak sedang menari, ah bukan, bertarung tapi sendiri. Tubuhnya terangkat ke udara, meliuk bersama pedangnya yang tajam dan berkilau.

Sekali lagi Naruto terpana.

Demi apapun di dunia ini. Sasuke tampak begitu anggun dengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah itu. Naruto terdiam, menikmati setiap gerakan Sasuke di hadapannya. Rambut kehitaman itu bergerak, tergerai dan menutup sebagian wajah Sasuke. Hanya meninggalkan mata dan bibir yang terlihat samar oleh cahaya remang ruangan itu. Naruto kembali merasakan dadanya menghangat.

Ruang duduk Naruto tertutup oleh sehelai kain sutra tipis transparan. Dan ketika Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, kain sutra itu terbelah menjadi dua. Sepertinya Sasuke memotongnya dengan cepat tanpa disadari oleh siapapun.

Samar-samar, Naruto melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

Perjamuan sudah selelsai beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanya naruto yang tersisa menghabiskan sake gratis dari raja.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Bisik Sasuke saat memasuki bilik yang ditempati Naruto. membuat pemuda pirang itu tercekat hampir terjungkal.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan menuangkan sake. Kemudian meminumnya. "Ada tiga hal yang tak dapat diramal perubahannya. Mata kucing, perubahan langit senja dan wajah seseorang. Dan aku bukan seorang yang pelupa untuk mengingat wajahmu."

Jawaban itu membuat Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Si-siapa nama tuan?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu siapa namaku. Siapa namamu?"

"Na-namaku? Namaku, Langit Musim Panas." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Nama yang aneh.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan meraih dagu pemuda itu. Ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, detektif."

"kau kenapa? Rasanya aneh melihatmu termenung seperti itu." Bisik Minato kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto yang terdiam menatap langit.

Naruto tak lentas menjawab. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menidurkan kepalanya dip aha sang ayah.

"Aku ingin memakan bintang-bintang itu dengan sedotan, ayah."

"Rasanya aneh jika terlalu sering mendengarmu memanggilku ayah, bocah."

"Kau 'kan memang ayahku."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Membiarkan air mata menuruni wajahnya dan jatuh membasahi paha ayahnya.

"Kau menangis?"

"Seperti apa wajah ibu?"

Minato menghela napas. Menatap wajah anaknya yang sangat mirip dengannya. Seolah mereka adalah duplikasi. "Ibumu adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya berwarna merah, matanya berwarna merah kecoklatan. Dia sangat cantik, Naruto."

"Dia wanita yang seperti apa?"

"Ibumu? Dia wanita yang cerewet dan galak seperti putranya. Jika ia marah, ia selalu melempar apapun yang ia temui ke arahku. Aku masih ingat ibumu hampir saja memenggal kepalaku hanya karena aku ketahuan bertaruh dengan tetangga dan kalah." Jawab Minato. Ia tertawa kecil dan mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

"Ayah menangis?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Jika ingin menangis, menangis saja."

"Kau ini kerasukan setan apa, bocah?"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya dan menyamankan kepalanya. "Ayah..."

"Dasar kau.."

**wwwwww**

"Sasuke.."

Hanya bisikan itu yang terdengar sesaat setelah Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan luas namun hanya diterangi beberapa lampu.

"Hn."

"Kau ingat pertanyaan yang ku ajukan padamu beberapa tahun lalu? Jika di depanmu ada seorang yang terkena panah, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mencabut panahnya dan menghisap racunnya atau membalik badan dan mencari tahu siapa yang melesatkan panah itu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih mengamati daun-daun yang berguguran lewat jendela yang terbuka.

"Seperti itulah yang terjadi di negeri ini. Orang-orang di negeri ini hanya sibuk mencari siapa pelakunya dan membiarkan orang itu mati sekarat karena racunnnya. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Aku tak tertarik dengan topic pembicaraanmu, Orochimaru."

Lelaki bernama Orochimaru itu terkekeh pelan. "Lama aku tak bertarung denganmu, Sasuke. Apa kau masih sehebat dulu?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Ia menatap pedang yang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya.

Hingga sepersekian detik kemudian, pedang itu kembali beradu. Dengan pedang hitam yang berkilat.

"Terkadang, menyelamatkan yang terluka lebih penting daripada mencari tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Jadi untuk itu kau membebaskanku? Untuk melakukan rencana busukmu?! Kau ingin melakukan kudeta dengan menggunakanku sebagai pengalih masalah?! Ular!"

Orochimaru merobek bajunya dan mengikat tangan Sasuke yang terluka.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan negeri ini dari pengeran bodoh yang berkuasa."

"Ular!"

"Kenapa Sasuke? Bukankah dulu kau ingin membunuh para pejabat pendukung pemerintah itu?"

"Setidaknya aku tak sepertimu yang menggunakan cara licik!"

Entah mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan tatapan mata Orochimaru padanya melemah dan menyendu.

"Aku menyayangimu, seperti anakku sendiri."

Dan Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap Orochimaru yang berbalik meninggalkannya.

**wwwwww**

"Ada apa tuan memanggilku ke tempat ini? Aku rasa ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk bertarung." Gumam Naruto.

Matanya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan tempat ia dan Sasuke kini duduk. Sebuah gubuk kecil dengan perabotan sederhana namun rapih.

"Apa ini rumahmu? Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku senang kau memanggilku dengan namaku. Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Nama yang bagus. Lebih bagus daripada langit musim panas."

"Bagus apanya?! Taman-temanku selalu mengataiku karena nama itu! Mereka bilang namaku seperti nama hiasan ramen."

Sasuke tersenyum geli menghadapi tingkah Naruto yang kekanakan. Keduanya terdiam saling memandang mata satu sama lain. Seolah mata mereka berbicara. Seolah berkata 'aku mencintaimu'.

"Ini untukmu." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah gantungan dengan manic-manik kecil kepada Naruto.

Dengan gugup Naruto meraih gantungan itu. "Te-terima kasih."

"Ku rasa pedang kita sepasang." Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Dan ku harap kita juga berjodoh."

Naruto terdiam mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke. Matanya membulat. Apa itu tadi sebuah pernyataan cinta untuknya? Apa ini mimpi?

Hingga Sasuke meninggalkannya bersama sebuah buku tebal, Naruto masih terdiam. Tak lama kemudian ia tersadar dan mendapati Sasuke tak ada lagi di hadapannya. Kenapa orang itu hobi sekali menghilang? Dan buku apa itu?

Tepat saat Naruto membuka sampulnya, Naruto terbelalak. "Buku Catatan Pakta Pertahanan Negara."

Naruto segera berlari menuju jendela. "Sasuke...!" teriaknya lantang dari balik jendela.

Sasuke hanya membalik badan dan tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"SASUKE...!"

Sementara itu, Orochimaru berteriak kesetanan saat tahu senjata utamanya hilang dari tempatnya.

**wwwwww**

"Dari informasi mata-mata, anti pemerintahakan akan melakukan kudeta dan membuat saudara tiri pangeran menggantikan pengeran yang saat ini menduduki tahta. Hal itu bertujuan agar mereka berhasil mendirikan paham komunis di kerajaan ini. Bagaimana Naruto?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia lebih tertarik mengamati gantungan yang ada di tangannya.

"Naruto..!"

"Naruto..!"

"Eh! Iya!"

"Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Sasuke memberikanku ini." Naruto menunjukkan gantungannya.

Minato tampak geram dan merampas gantungan itu lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. "Jangan sebut penghianat itu di depanku. Kau hanya bertugas mengawasinya! Tidak lebih! Ayah tak suka kau dekat dengan penghianat itu!"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ia segera beringsut menghampiri gantungan yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. "Aku mencintainya! Aku menyukainya! Aku ingin bersamanya! Berhenti mengatur hidupku!"

"Sadar! Kau ini laki-laki! Dan Sasuke juga laki-laki! Kau bodoh! Sampai matipun aku tak akan mengijinkanmu bersamanya!"

"Apa salahnya?! Dia juga mencintaiku!"

"Hubungan antar laki-laki hanya ada pada kubu anti pemerintah! Aku tak ingin kau masuk dalam paham bodoh itu!"

Naruto mengeluarkan buku dari bajunya kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Minato. "Lalu bagaimana jika dia memberikan ini?! Dengan ini. Kudeta itu tak akan berhasil! Apa kau akan mengijinkanku bersamanya?!"

Minato menghampiri Naruto dan memukul wajah Naruto. "Sampai matipun aku tak akan mengijinkanmu bersama penghianat itu! Tak peduli dia memberikanmu buku ini atau tidak!"

"BRENGSEEEEK...!"

"Berani kau berkata seperti itu pada ayahmu, hah?!"

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia! Kenapa tidak diijinkan?! Dunia macam apa ini?!"

"Tapi bukan begini caranya Naruto!"

Naruto terdiam. Tangan dan kakinya gemetar. Tak lama mata biru itu meneteskan air mata. "Selama hidupku, aku hanya merasakan perasaan ini satu kali. Kenapa kau tega menghalanginya?"

"Cintamu bukan pada tempatnya, Naruto. hal inilah yang tak pernah kau perkirakan dalam hidupmu. Kau salah jika mencintai pemuda itu. Lalu apa yang kalian harapkan dari hubungan kalian?" kini Minato mulai merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"Apapun itu, aku tetap mencintai Sasuke. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan ini! Tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku! Bahkan kau sekalipun!"

Naruto berlari meninggalkan Minato. Meninggalkan lelaki paruh baya itu yang menatap sendu putranya. Ia tahu Naruto hanya berharap sebuah kebahagiaan, tapi kebahagiaan itu terlalu mahal untuk dapat ia tebus.

"Harusnya kau tahu, negeri ini tak mengijinkan hubungan semacam itu. Kau bisa dibunuh. Dan aku tak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya."

Dan Minato tak menemukan pedang kesayangan Naruto berada di tempatnya.

Tetes demi tetes hujan mulai turun. Membasahi tanah tempat Naruto berpijak kini. Sederas air mata yang menuruni pipinya. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya agar rasa sesak itu cepat hilang.

Pedang itu tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya. turut basah oleh air hujan sekalipun ia kini berlindung di bawah pohon besar.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Suara itu, suara berat itu.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Naruto berhambur memeluk Sasuke yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Menumpahkan seluruh air matanya pada pemuda dingin itu. Membiarkan Sasuke mengusap punggungnya yang basah.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bawa aku lari dari sini. Jauhkan aku dari Negara keparat ini. Aku muak! Semua ini membuatku muak!"

"Apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" bisik Sasuke lagi.

"Ayah tak mengijinkanku bersamamu, dan Negara ini mengutuk hubungan kita! Bawa aku lari Sasuke!" pinta Naruto sembari meukuli dada Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke menjauhkan tubuh Naruto kemudian mengusap pipi pemuda itu. "Aku hanya berharap kita berjodoh. Tapi jika memang bukan takdir kita untuk bersama, aku akan merelakannya."

"Aku mencintaimu! Sejak pertama bertemu aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu!"

"Tapi keadaan ini tak berpihak pada kita. Kau dan aku terlahir di dua kubu yang berbeda. Aku anti pemerintah, sedangkan kau pendukung pemerintah. Aku penghianat sedangkan kau yang akan menjadi pahlawan nanti. Berhentilah."

"Aku hanya mau kau membawaku lari dari Negara keparat ini. Negara ini sebentar lagi akan hancur!"

"Aku sudah menyerahkan pakta pertahanan itu. Dan Negara ini akan aman dari kudeta kubu anti pemerintah. Kau harus tetap di sini. Biar aku yang pergi. Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto terdiam. Ia menengadah menatap mata Sasuke. Tubuhnya sedikit berjinjit kemudian perlahan Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke dan menyentuh pipinya perlahan. Sangat pelan hingga Naruto masih terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Naruto menegakkan badannya dan melirik pedang yang tergeletak beberapa meter darinya. Ia beringsut mundur, mengambil pedang itu dan menatap nyalang pada Sasuke yang berdiri tak mengerti.

"Kita bertarung. Jika aku kalah, aku akan kembali. Jika aku menang, kau harus membawaku lari dari Negara sial ini." Naruto menghunus pedangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memenggal kepalaku di hadapanmu Sasuke!"

"Baiklah! Tepati janjimu!"

Dan kini, Sasuke mulai menghunus pedang pasangan milik Naruto dan mulai bergerak memutar.

"Tak aka nada yang kalah. Kita akan menang, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto sebelum tubuhnya terangkat ke udara dan pedang itu mulai berdenting.

**Somebody's POV**

Aku yakin, saat itu aku tidak sedang mabuk. Sekalipun aku telah menenggak beberapa botol sake, aku masih yakin, tubuh dan otakku masih berjalan normal. Walaupun sekitarku memburam seperti mendung beberapa hari lalu, yang membuat konoha diterjang banjir.

Aku juga masih mampu melihat sinar rembulan menyiram dedaunan yang menjuntai anggun di sekitarku saat aku berjalan melintas hutan—masih dengan sebotol sake gratis dari kedai sake langgananku.

Kau boleh memenggal kepalaku, jika aku mabuk dan bercerita tentang kebohongan. Perasaanku, hatiku, bahkan logikaku masih waras saat itu.

Mereka berdua begitu anggun. Di balik jubah kontras yang menjuntai hingga lutut, mereka menari di bawah rembulan.

Mereka saling mengumpat, tapi juga saling merindu. Kau bilang aku gila?

Mereka saling mendentingkan pedang mereka. Seperti alunan lagu pengiring pengantin. Dimana pengantin pria menyambut jemari pengantin wanita di hadapannya dan menciumnya lembut. Dentingan itu begitu merdu bersama dentuman hujan yang terjatuh di permukaan daun pohon ek.

—dan aku memilih mengintip sepasang pengantin itu saling mengikat janji dalam alunan yang merdu.

Jubah mereka terbang saat perlahan tubuh mereka terangkat. Si pirang berjubah merah dengan corak hitam menghentakkan kakinya di atas dahan besar. Mengusap sudut bibirnya yang kuyakini berdarah. Ia tersenyum ke arah lawannya. Mata birunya berkilat rindu, sang pengantin wanita menunggu pengantin prianya menyambut di tengah pengiring yang menabur bunga—ah, ganti bunganya dengan air hujan saja.

Di hadapannya berdiri pemuda itu. Dalam kungkungan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah yang sedikit kebesaran, ia tersenyum angkuh. Tapi aku melihat rindu yang menggunung di sorotnya. Mereka serasi, bukan? Sang pengantin wanita mengenakan jubah merah bercorak api hitam, sedangkan sang pengantin pria berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah.

Dari desas-desus yang ku dengar, jubah hitam itu milik anggota akatsuki. Peduli apa, aku masih ingin melihat keindahan ini.

Keduanya menggenggam pedang panjang yang berkilat keperakan terpapar cahaya bulan. Pedang itu menjuntai ke bawah, mengikuti napas yang perlahan menderu. Menderas bagai hujan yang membasahi mereka berdua—dan jangan lupakan aku yang mengintip dan turut basah.

Mereka melempar senyum, dan aku terpana. Ketika mata mereka beradu. Saling berkomunikasi, saling bercengkrama dengan bahasa yang hanya mereka yang tahu. Hanya satu yang dapat ku simpulkan, mereka berkata—aku merindukanmu, lama sekali.

Hujan semakin menderas, tanda lonceng pernikahan itu. Hingga masing-masing berbisik dalam engahan napas yang merdu—

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke..."

Naruto? Sasuke? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Apalagi Naruto, nama yang sedang menjadi buah bibir karena kepahlawanannya dalam instansi kepolisian konoha. Aku tak peduli, mereka pahlawan atau penghianat. Mereka pemenang atau pecundang. Penghancur atau penyelamat. Pelindung atau pembalas dendam. Aku hanya peduli, di hadapanku sepasang pengantin tengah mengikat janji mereka dengan pedang yang saling berdenting. Aku butuh sake lagi.

Di balik pohon besar ini, semoga mereka tak menyadari keberadaan seorang yang setengah mabuk mengintip mereka.

Naruto melompat, dan berhenti di hadapan Sasuke. Ia memajukan kakinya satu langkah kemudian tersenyum. Membuat Sasuke berdecih kecil. Dan tepat saat aku menarik napas menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, pedang itu berdenting lagi.

Siluet perak memanjang menyilang di wajah masing-masing. Tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar. Hanya deru napas dan alunan rintik hujan menjadi teman pertarungan mereka yang tenang.

Mereka berbeda. Mereka terbang membawa pedang itu dan beradu di udara. Saling menempelkan tubuh mereka, berbenturan untuk kemudian terhempas jatuh bersamaan.

Di antara dua pohon besar yang bertindak sebagai altar, aku melihat mereka tersenyum tipis saat pedang mereka terjatuh dan tertukar.

Tubuh mereka meliuk indah, memecah tetes hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Menimbulkan semburan air hujan yang berlawanan arah. Terlihat begitu indah di tengah pertarungan bisu mereka.

Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka rasakan dan mereka lakukan sesungguhnya. Mereka saling berdenting. Pedang-pedang mereka beradu, tapi mereka terlihat seperti sedang berdansa. Di bawah sinar rembulan, mereka bercinta.

Senyum-senyum yang terukir samar di setiap tarikan napas mereka. Mereka puas, mereka bahagia dengan pertarungan ini. Seperti mempelai yang telah mengikat janji.

Aku melihat Naruto dan Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah hingga tubuh mereka menghantam batang pohon. Mereka berdiri berhadapan saling mengawasi. Saling memandang dalam senyap.

Mereka terbang lagi. Pedang mereka teracung di udara. Tubuh mereka berputar, jubah mereka terlepas dan terjatuh ke tanah. Dan aku melihat, mereka saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing, untuk kemudian terlepas saat pedang mereka kembali beradu merobek tetes hujan.

Mereka masih diam sekalipun ku lihat napas terengah dan senyum itu masih ada. Mereka sedang bercinta, di antara pedang yang beradu dan deru hujan. Mereka bercinta, berselimut rembulan.

Betapa beruntungnya aku melihat mereka berdua.

Mereka tak butuh kata-kata. Mereka hanya butuh tatapan mata. Karena ku tahu, mata mereka berbicara.

Aku meneggak sakeku lagi dan duduk di antara akar besar. Memandang mereka dari kejauhan, seperti pertunjukan opera terhebat sepanjang masa.

Hingga dansa mereka mencapai klimaksnya saat pedang-pedang itu menembus tubuh mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke menembus tubuh masing-masing. Naruto menembus dada Sasuke, dan Sasuke menghujamkan pedang panjangnya di perut Naruto. keduanya tersenyum lembut.

Naruto berbisik lirih setelah memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Sudah ku bilang, 'kan Sasuke? Yak aka nada yang kalah, kita pemenang. Kita akan mati bersama. Jika bukan saat ini, mungkin kita akan bersama di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Dan Naruto menghujamkan pedangnya lebih dalam, membuat Sasuke terbatuk. Tangan putih Sasuke terangkat, membelai wajah Naruto di hadapannya. Membalurkan darahnya di wajah Naruto. membiarkan Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Sasuke di pipinya.

"Bodoh." Bisik Sasuke singkat.

Tangan Sasuke turun, menarik leher Naruto dan mendekatkan wajah pemuda itu. Bibir berlumur darah mereka menyatu. Menghangat dalam ciuman di bawah rinai hujan yang memayungi mereka.

Lama aku melihat pasangan itu berdansa dalam kepahitan. Lama aku melihat mereka menyatakan cinta mereka dalam lumuran darah dan ciuman lembut. pertunjukan dari tuhan yang begitu sempurna.

Dua pemuda itu mencabut pedang yang menembus tubuh mereka. Membiarkan tubuh mereka saling memeluk menghangatkan. Tak menghiraukan lutut yang mulai lemas dan darah yang semakin deras mengucur. Aku melihat Naruto menangis di bahu Sasuke dan Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya.

Mereka masih berpelukan saat tubuh mereka terjatuh di tanah. Saling berlutut sembari terisak.

"Aku mencintaimu, tak peduli kau seorang penghianat dan penjahat." Bisik Naruto kemudian memuntahkan darahnya kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mereka berdua terjatuh. Mereka masih mempertahankan pelukan mereka. Dan mereka tersenyum begitu lembut sebelum keduanya terpejam.

Aku melihat cahaya keluar dari tubuh mereka. Membentuk gambaran mereka berdua bergandengan tangan. Saling berhadapan melempar senyum kemudian berjalan pelan. Sangat pelan hingga aku mampu melihat senyum itu masih terukir di gambaran diri mereka. Apa itu arwah?

Mereka terus berjalan. Bergandengan.

Dan aku masih di sini. Sebagai penonton. Sepasang anak manusia bercinta di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Mereka masih bercinta. Mereka masih berdansa. Di dalam alunan rintik hujan, mereka berdansa dengan hati dan kenangan mereka.

Dan aku tak mabuk. Opera ini terlalu indah untuk ku tinggalkan begitu saja.

Hari itu, musim gugur berakhir. Dan salju pertama mulai turun di atas tubuh mereka.

Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku hanyalah pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat dan berhenti untuk melihat sepasang pengantin itu berdansa.

^finale^

Reviewnya ya readers. Saya comeback setelah hiatus berabad-abad. Thanks!


End file.
